crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyria Chronicles: Apocalypse/ES
Sorry if you don´t speak Spanish, but I can't write English very well. Sorry. Editor's note: The story has been translated into english below the spanish version. The Pasta No olvidaré lo que sucedió ese día jamás. Me encontraba en la preparatoria en un jueves 2 de agosto del 2011 cuando dieron el toque de salida y me dirigí a mi casa. Al tomar el camión de Palo Seco miré por la ventanilla y vi lo que era una tienda nueva de videojuegos que se instaló en un edificio abandonado. Por suerte el camión estaba parado y me dio tiempo de pensar en si bajarme o ir después, pero me di cuenta de que traía mi cartera con 1000 pesos adentro así que decidí bajar en la parada más cercana. Solo tuve que caminar una cuadra para llegar a la tienda. La tienda se veía normal, nada extraño, a excepción de que siempre en ese tipo de locales hay juegos piratas pero ese no fue el caso. Vi varios juegos de diferentes máquinas, hasta habían de lo que fue la NES, SNES y viejas consolas. Pero el que más me llamó la atención fue uno que se llamaba “Valkyria Chronicles: Apocalypse.” Poca gente conoce esa saga, es una lástima porque es un juego poca madre, hay una trilogía donde los dos primeros juegos salieron en América, sin embargo de la tercera no se sabe si saldrá aquí o no. Aunque no hay ninguno de la saga subtitulado “Apocalypse” y ni siquiera escuché noticias o rumores acerca de este juego. Lo más raro de ese disco era que en la portada estaban nada más los personajes principales del juego sin ojos y mirando hacia el frente, el color de toda la portada era de un verde musgo Le pregunté al dueño sobré este juego y me dijo que era el primer juego, pero modificado por el mismo haciéndolo mas “épico” y también que no era pirata, así que sería leído por una PS3 sin problemas. No le creí ni una palabra; aparte de que un Blue-Ray es casi inmodificable el tipo ese no tenía buena apariencia (parecía un delincuente, gafas negras, gorra y un tapabocas con un traje de color azul) pero me dijo que me lo podía llevar sin pagar nada y si no funcionaba lo podía regresar; eso me tranquilizó y como era gratis aproveché. Llegando a mi casa encendí mi PS3 y puse el juego, yo creí que no le había hecho nada al disco, pero cerré la boca cuando vi que no había intro, solo apareció el menú principal pero era diferente, en el fondo solo se veía un cementerio con los cadáveres desenterrados y los árboles en llamas, el cielo era negro. Parecía ser el cementerio donde te encuentras al viejo que te enseña órdenes para facilitar tus misiones, pero no estaba seguro, se me hacía muy familiar ese lugar y no era del juego, pero dije Que demonios. Puse Juego Nuevo y me llevó a una escena donde aparentemente los Imperiales atacan Bruhl pero era muy distinto al original. En este todos los edificios estaban o en ruinas o en llamas y la gente escapaba de lo que parecían ser Imperiales, aunque lo extraño de esta parte era que parecía que estos imperiales no perseguían a la gente, sino que parecía que también escapaban junto a ellos, pero ¿De quién?. Tras aquellos estaban Welkin, Rosie, Largo y Alicia pero en modo valkyria atacando a todos los que estaban escapando, incluyendo a la gente Galiana ¿Qué rayos? Los Galianos no atacan a su propia gente, que atacaran a los imperiales sería normal pero… ¿matando civiles? Seguí viendo la escena hasta que el cuarteto dejo de disparar y entonces Largo dijo: Por lo visto nos temen y no tratarán de atacarnos, cobardes. Después Rosie dijo: Cierto, esto se pone aburrido, vamos a por ellos. '' Algo que noté en esa parte era que Largo y el resto de los personajes no tenían ojos, sino dos huecos vacíos y tenían una apariencia muerta, además de que sus voces originales fueron cambiadas a unas voces demoníacas. Antes de que la escena acabara, Welkin volteó hacia la pantalla y dijo: ''“¿Disfrutas lo que ves? Se pondrá mejor hahahaha. Dije ¿Qué mierda? Pensé que me le dijo a mi en directo, no me asusté, pero sentí que algo iba a pasar si seguía jugando, pero de todos modos seguí jugando. Llegó la parte jugable y no hubo plan de ataque o algo así, solo un cuadro de texto que decía “Última oportunidad, abandona o sufre las consecuencias”. No entendí que quiso decir ese mensaje, así que pulsé Start. Empezó con una frase de Welkin pero aquí dijo: “Bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla, Iván. Escuadrón 7, muévanse” ¿Dijo “Iván”? Dios, ese es mi nombre. ¿Cómo un juego pudo saber mi nombre? No lo se. Algo me dijo que parara de jugar y deshacerme de ese disco, pero por wey creí que era mera coincidencia y jugué la misión. Al parecer tenía que derrotar a todos en el mapa, pero ese mapa se me hacía muy familiar, no era un lugar de Gallia, ni siquiera se parecía a Gallia sino a… ¿mi ciudad? Escogí a Alicia porque estaba en modo Valkyria y pensé que con ella todo sería fácil. Al ver el escenario con más claridad noté que era la zona central de aquí de Celaya en ruinas y con varios cadáveres incinerados, acribillados o despedazados; el cielo estaba totalmente negro y en lugar de que hubiera un sol o luna, había una calavera gigante con la mandíbula abierta mirando hacia abajo; también noté gente parada sin hacer nada y algunos imperiales y unos pocos del ejército galliano disparándome. Tras acabar con todos los imperiales y soldados galianos, apareció la pantalla del turno del enemigo, muy raro porque acabé con todos los supuestos enemigos, pero fue enseguida que me di cuenta de que los civiles también eran enemigos que no hacían otra cosa mas que tratar de huir, pero no llegarían lejos ya que eran interceptados por Welkin, Alicia y Rosie (Largo no puede interceptar de forma automática). Lo aterrador aquí era que la gente al morir emitía un grito de dolor intenso, como si torturaras a alguien por varias horas sin parar de la forma más macabra. No quedó nada en el mapa y apareció el cartel que dice “Misión Cumplida”, pero sin la musiquilla de victoria sino con un estruendo muy ruidoso que retumbó las ventanas de mi casa, como si fuera un relámpago que caen en las tormentas. Después apareció un cuadro donde se ven a estos 4 personajes mirando hacia la pantalla y Alicia empezó a decir: “Mira lo que has hecho estúpido, has matado a toda esta gente solo por dudar de este juego, te encontrarán y te condenarán por el resto de tu vida. Pero podemos salvarte, solo déjate morir”. Aquí es cuando me asusté en serio y traté de apagar la PS3 desde el mando, pero nada pasaba y cuando voltee la mirada hacia el televisor casi me cagaba del susto, Welkin y los otros soldados estaban saliendo de la pantalla de mi TV. con una apariencia muy grotesca, como si se trataran de zombis. Eso era imposible de que sucediera, pero aún así sucedió y yo salí corriendo de mi casa como desquiciado; regresé una hora después y mi familia había llegado a mi casa, me preguntaron hacia a donde me fui y les conté lo sucedido; me tomaron de a Lucas y me dijeron que ya estaba “grandesito” para imaginar y creerse ese tipo de cosas. Estaba totalmente seguro de que todo fue real y traté de sacar el disco de la PS3 pero no había nada, la caja del juego también había desaparecido. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue ir a la tienda a decirle a aquel vago que chingados era eso que me dio y cuando llegué vi que la tienda había desaparecido y el edificio regresó a como estaba antes, todo abandonado con las ventanas rotas y despintada por la humedad. Hay un Oxxo cerca de ahí y le pregunté a un empleado que había pasado con la tienda que se instaló recientemente ahí y me contesto: “Amigo, ese lugar lleva abandonado 10 años y nadie se ha atrevido a usarla, porque alguna gente dice que ha visto gente deambular adentro, unos cuantos los han descrito como sombras que desaparecen y aparecen y algunos pocos dicen haber visto 4 tipos entre ellos 2 mujeres con uniformes militares de color azul sin ojos y uno o una de ellas con un aura azul, un escudo con lanza y una risa de ultratumba.” Después de unas horas encendí la TV y aparecieron las noticias diciendo que se encontraron varios cadáveres en el centro de Celaya asesinados de formas extrañas, entre ellos impactos de balas y quemaduras de 3er grado por el abdomen y espalda. Algunos testigos afirmaban haber visto un cuarteto de tipos con armas extrañas atacar a toda esa gente. English Translation I will not forget what happened that day ever. I was in high school on a Thursday August 2nd, 2011 when the bell rang and I went to my house. I took the Palo Seco truck and looked out the window and saw there was a new game store that had moved into an abandoned building. Luckily the truck had stopped and it gave me time to think about whether to get off or go later, but I realized I had my wallet with 1000 pesos so I decided to get off at the nearest stop. I only had to walk a block to get to the store. The store looked normal, nothing unusual, except that it had locally pirated games there but this was not the case. I saw several sets of different machines they had the NES, SNES, and old consoles. But the one that caught my eye was the one called, "Valkyria Chronicles: Apocalypse." Few people know this saga, it is a shame because the game is bad ass. There's a trilogy where the first two games came out in America, however I wasn't sure if it would come here or not. Although none of this series was subtitled, "Apocalypse " or haven't even heard news or rumors about this game. The strangest thing was that that disk on the cover were around the main characters of the game without eyes and looking straight ahead, the color of the cover was moss green. I asked the owner about this game and said it was the first game, but modified it by making it more "epic" and it was not a pirated game, so it could be read by a PS3 without problems. I did not believe a word; because a Blue-Ray is almost unchangeable and the guy did not look good. (Like a criminal, black glasses, hat, and face mask with blue dress.) but he told me I could take it without paying anything and if it did not work I could bring it back. That calmed me as it was free, I took it. Arriving at my house I turned on my PS3 and started the game. I thought I had not done anything bad to the disk, but I shut my mouth when I saw that there was no intro, the main menu appeared but it was different, basically it just looked a cemetery with unearthed corpses and burning trees, the sky was black. It seemed to be the cemetery where you find the old orders that teaches you how to facilitate your missions, but I was not sure. I was very familiar with the other game and this wasn't in that game, but I said what the hell. I selected New Game and it took me to a scene where the Imperial army attack Bruhl, but it was very different from the original. All the buildings were either in ruins or in flames and the people had escaped looked like Imperial, but the strangeness of this part was that it seemed that these imperial were not the only persecuted people, but others also seemed to have escaped with them, but who? After these were Welkin, Rosie, Largo, and Alicia in valkyria modem but they were attacking those who were escaping, including the people from Galiana. What the hell? The Galians did not attack their own people, for them to attack the Imperial army would be normal but... killing civilians? I kept watching the scene until the quartet stopped shooting and then Long said, "Apparently they fear us and would not try to attack us, cowards." After that Rosie said, "Right, this is getting boring, let go after them." I noticed something that in that part Long and the rest of the characters had no eyes, but two empty holes and had a dead look, plus their original voices had been changed to a demonic voices. Before the scene was over, Welkin turned to the screen and said, "Do you enjoy what you see? It'll get better hahahaha." I said, "What the fuck?" I thought he spoke to me in real life, that did not scare me, but I felt that something would happen if I kept playing. I kept playing anyway . A playable part began and there was no plan of attack or anything, just a text box that said, "Last chance, leave or suffer the consequences." I did not understand that message meant, so I clicked Start. It started with a quote from Welkin but here he said, "Welcome to your worst nightmare, Ivan. Squad 7, move" "Ivan?" I said. God, that's my name. How could a game know my name? I don't know. Something told me to stop playing and get rid of that disk, but I thought it was coincidental and played the mission. Apparently he had to defeat all on the map, but that map was very familiar to me, it was not a place in Gallia or even resembled Gallia... but my city? I chose Alicia because I was in Valkyria mode and I thought everything would be easy with it. When you view the scenario more clearly noticed that it was central Celaya here in ruins with several burned, shot, or dismembered corpses; the sky was black and instead there was a sun or moon, was a giant skull with an open jaw looking down; I also noticed people standing around doing nothing and a few of the imperial army shooting at Gallians. After killing all imperial and gallian soldiers, the screen went to the enemies' turn, this was very odd that it appeared because I had ended up with all the supposed enemies dead, but soon I realized that the civilians were also enemies who did nothing more than try to run, but could not leave since they were intercepted by Welkin, Alicia, and Rosie (The length can not trap something automatically.) The frightening thing here was that the people dying emitted a cry of intense pain, as if someone was torturing them for several hours without stopping in the most gruesome way. There was nothing on the map and the sign, "Mission Accomplished" appeared, but the victory tune had a very loud roar that shook the windows of my house, like lightning falling in thunderstorms. Then a box came where you see these four characters facing the screen and Alicia began to say, "Look what you've done stupid, you killed all these people just for doubting this game, you will find out and will be condemned for the rest of your life. But we can save you, just let yourself die." This is when I really got scared and tried to turn off the PS3 with the control, but nothing happened and when I turned around and saw the TV with a look of fright on my face. I almost shit myself, Welkin and the other soldiers were leaving the screen of my TV. They had very grotesque appearance, as if they were zombies. That couldn't be happening, but it still happened and I ran out of my house like I was crazy; I returned an hour later and my family had returned to my house, they asked me where I had gone and I told them what happened; Lucas took of me and told me that I would have to be "high" to imagine and believe that sort of thing. I was absolutely sure that everything was real and tried to remove the disc from the PS3 but there was nothing, the game box had also disappeared. The only thing that I could think of at that time was to go to the store to ask what the fuck was that game that he gave me and when I saw that the store was gone and the building returned to what it was before, all abandoned with broken windows, unpainted and moldy. There is an OXXO near there and I asked an employee who had been there about the store that was recently installed there and he answered me: "Dude, that place has been abandoned for 10 years and no one has dared to use it, because some people say they have seen people wandering in, few have described them as shadows that disappear and appear and a few say they have seen 4 types of people including two women in military uniforms with blue eyes and one with a blue aura, spear, and a shield that had a laugh that sounded like it was from beyond the grave." After a few hours I turned on the TV and the news were they were saying that several bodies were found in central Celaya killed in strange ways, with bullet holes and 3rd degree burns on their abdomen and back. Some witnesses claimed to have seen a quartet of guys with strange weapons attack all those people.